<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sal, Larry e Coreano bonito by Matsy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854218">Sal, Larry e Coreano bonito</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsy/pseuds/Matsy'>Matsy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sally Face (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Homosexuality, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsy/pseuds/Matsy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sal e Larry se mudaram para o Brasil, e lá encontraram um belo rapaz chamado Coreano Bonito, oque será que irá acontecer com eles nessa bela história de amor? descubra lendo Sal, Larry e Coreano bonito</p><p>Eu to fazendo isso de piada, não é sério :')</p><p>This story has an english translation! https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854515/chapters/73461018</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Larry Johnson/Original Male Character(s), Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson, Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson/Original Character(s), Sal Fisher/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esse capítulo ficou meio curto, mas vou tentar fazer os próximos mais longos :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sal e Larry haviam acabado de se mudarem para o Brasil, eles tinham uma casa até que grande lá, e os dois moravam juntos, hoje era o segundo dia que eles já estavam lá, mas nesse dia, seria o dia que iria acontecer algo que mudará vida dos dois para sempre.</p><p>Eles estavam com poucas comidas, já que era apenas o segundo dia que estavam lá, então eles resolveram sair para irem ao mercado. Larry pegou o seu carro, e foi com Sal até o supermercado da cidade, quando chegaram lá, eles foram comprar as coisas básicas primeiro, como arroz, ovos e outras comidas importantes, depois deles comprarem coisas básicas, eles foram comprar coisas como refrigerantes e outras comidas que não eram saudáveis. Após terem terminado, eles foram pagar as compras, quando pagaram eles estavam voltando para casa, quando chegaram eles guardaram as compras em casa e foram até o Parque Anão de Amoeba.</p><p>Eles resolveram ir na parte com os brinquedos, e Larry se sentou no balanço "Saaaal me balança!" Larry pediu para Sal "Não quero" Respondeu Sal, tentando irritar Larry "Mas eu quero" Disse Larry, tentando fazer Sal o balançar "Então vai ficar querendo" Disse Sal, deixando o Larry com uma única escolha, ele mesmo se balançar. Sal também sentou em um dos balanços, eles estavam lá sem falar nada, até que uma pessoa aparentemente coreana começou a chegar perto deles "Oii! Eu não tenho ninguém para ficar comigo aqui, e queria saber se poderia me sentar com vocês" Pediu a pessoa, Sal e Larry não queriam deixar ele sozinho, então deixaram ele ficar junto deles. "Então, qual o nome de vocês? O meu é Coreano Bonito" Disse o rapaz que pediu para ficar com eles "Ah, o meu é Larry, e esse é meu meio-irmão Sal!" Respondeu Larry para Coreano Bonito "Nomes bonitos os seus, fico feliz em conhecer vocês." Respondeu ele, e depois disso, eles conversaram até anoitecer, Coreano Bonito passou seu número para Sal e Larry, e os três se despediram.</p><p>Quando Sal e Larry chegaram em casa, eles foram tomar banho e colocaram pijamas, depois eles foram Jantar e Larry depois de jantar, mandou mensagem para Ashley, para contar algo para ela "<b>Ash, acho que eu to gostando do Sal"</b> Contou Larry para Ashley, Ash ficou surpresa ao ler isso, porque eles eram meio-irmãos, e isso seria meio estranho, mas ela resolveu apoiar ele mesmo assim "<b>Isso é um pouco estranho já que vocês são meio-irmãos, mas eu te apoio :) Tenta contar para ele algum dia, talvez ele sinta o mesmo :³</b>" Larry ficou muito feliz com a resposta de Ashley, pois ela apoiava ele "<b>Muito obrigado por me apoiar Ash, algum dia eu conto para ele"</b> Respondeu Larry "<b>Se você conseguir, vocês vão ser o meu casal preferido! Junto com o Todd e o Neil, claro</b>" Larry e Ashley ficaram conversando por mais um tempo.</p><p>Nessa noite, enquanto Larry estava falando com Ashely, Sal estava falando com Coreano Bonito, eles estavam falando sobre coisas que você fala quando está começando amizade com alguém, como seus gostos, hobbies e outras coisas. Depois de Sal e Larry conversarem com seus amigos, eles foram se arrumar para dormir. Sal e Larry dormiam em quartos separados, os quartos deles eram até que bem diferentes, mas nos dos dois háviam vários pôsteres nas paredes.</p><p>No próximo dia, Sal e Larry estavam sem fazer nada, então resolveram tentar chamar o Coreano Bonito para a casa deles, pois ele era a única pessoa que eles conheciam lá. Depois de chamarem ele, Coreano Bonito aceitou o convite, perguntou o endereço deles, e foi para lá. Assim que ele chegou na casa deles, ele bateu na porta e esperou Sal e Larry atenderem ele, assim que abriram a porta para ele, o convidaram para entrar e sentar no sofá, ele fez oque pediram. Sal disse que iria fazer pipoca para eles comerem enquanto assistiam um filme, e que enquando ele fazia pipoca Larry e Coreano Bonito poderiam escolher o filme. Depois eles assistiram o filme e comeram a pipoca, e obviamente também deram umas pipocas para Gizmo, o gato de Sal.</p><p>Continua....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Coreano Bonito faz algo com as fotos de Sal e Larry, e depois vai novamente até a casa de seus novos amigos</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sal, Larry, Coreano Bonito e Gizmo estavam assistindo todos os episódios da Peppa Pig - Canibalismo. eles ficaram meio assustados com a Peppa matando sua família para comer os órgãos deles, mas gostaram mesmo assim, pois gostavam de filmes de terror e gore. Enquanto eles assistiam, Larry as vezes se distraia e ficava olhando a beleza de Sal e Coreano bonito, ele ficou meio confuso por isso "<em>Eu não amava o Sal? Porque eu acho que também estou sentindo algo pelo Coreano Bonito? nós nos conhecemos apenas ontem!</em>" Pensou Larry, com um pouco de medo de estar sentindo algo pelo Coreano Bonito, mas apenas ignorou, pois não deveria ser nada, ele provavelmente só era muito bonito.</p><p>Depois de assistirem, Coreano Bonito iria sair, mas Sal e Larry não queriam que ele saisse agora "Você não pode ficar mais um pouco?" Perguntou Sal, esperando que ele pudesse ficar mais, e Larry esperava o mesmo "Ah, eu acho que posso sim, não tenho nada para fazer mesmo" Respondeu Coreano Bonito, ele não sabia oque eles poderiam fazer, então perguntou "Oque nós podemos fazer agora?" Sal e Larry não sabiam oque poderiam fazer, mas depois de uns segundos Larry teve uma ideia "Nós podemos ir na piscina! Dai nós pegamos uma bola e frigideiras, e usamos as frigideiras para bater na bola e jogar um para o outro" Sugeriu Larry. Sal e Coreano bonito adoraram a ideia, e concordaram na hora, então eles foram pegar as frigideiras. Eles foram no porão deles e pegaram três frigideiras de seu estoque de frigideiras do porão. Depois eles precisavam de roupas para ir na piscina, Coreano Bonito não tinha levado nenhuma roupa para ir na água, pois não estava esperando ir na piscina "Eu não tenho nenhuma roupa para ir na piscina, vocês tem alguma para me emprestar?" Perguntou Coreano bonito, Larry resolveu emprestar uma roupa de banho dele, pois Sal era muito pequeno para emprestar, então eles se vestiram e foram a piscina.</p><p>Sal e Larry não paravam de encarar o belo corpo de Coreano Bonito, eles tentaram parar, mas não conseguiram, a beleza era muito grande. Um tempo depois eles conseguiram parar de olhar para ele, e Larry foi até a piscina, Sal apenas ficou na borda, pois não poderia nadar por causa de sua protética. Eles pegaram as frigideiras e ficaram jogando a bola um para o outro com elas. Depois de um tempo fazendo isso, Sal resolveu pegar seu celular, e tirou fotos do Larry e Coreano Bonito na piscina, e depois fotos deles três e dele com o Larry, e depois dele com o Coreano Bonito. Depois deles tirarem as fotos, Sal mandou elas para um grupo que ele hávia criado com ele, Larry e Coreano Bonito. Depois da tarde deles na piscina, já era 6 da tarde, então Coreano Bonito se despediu e foi para casa.</p><p>Depois que Coreano Bonito saiu, Larry e Sal esperaram um pouco e foram mandar mensagem no grupo que ele tinha criado no whatsapp para eles "<strong>Oii, já chegou em casa Coreano Bonito?</strong>" Perguntou Sal, mas Coreano Bonito não respondeu, eles esperaram mais um pouco e ele ainda não respondeu.</p><p>
  <strike>------------------------</strike>
</p><p>Quando Coreano bonito chegou em casa, ele pegou uma berinjela e deixou em sua cama junto com seu celular, então ele começou a tirar sua calça, pegou a berinjela e começou a enfiar em seu ânus, ele fazia isso enquanto olhava as fotos que tiraram com Sal e Larry juntos, ele ficava pensando como se oque estivesse penetrando ele, era o Sal e o Larry, Coreano Bonito havia conhecido eles apenas ontem, mas mesmo assim amava muito os dois. Ele nunca tinha sentido algo por duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. enquanto ele se penetrava com sua berijela ele só pensava na voz do Sal e do Larry gemendo e falando o nome dele. Enquanto ele fazia isso, ele recebeu uma mensagem de Sal no grupo que haviam criado com ele, Sal e Larry, Coreano Bonito resolveu esperar um pouco para responder, e apenas deixou para os responder depois.</p><p>Depois que Coreano Bonito acabou de fazer oque estava fazendo, ele foi tomar um banho, e depois de seu banho ele foi responder Sal "<strong>Oii Sal! Já cheguei sim desculpa a demora, eu tinha ido tomar banho</strong>" Sal achou meio estranho pela demora dele no banho, mas pensou que ele provavelmente só demorasse mais do que eles no banho "<strong>Ah não tem problema, como você está?</strong>" Respondeu Sal. Eles conversaram um pouco, então se despediram e foram dormir.</p><p>Sal não conseguia dormir, ele estava pensando no Larry e Coreano bonito, ele não sabia ainda porque pensava tanto nos dois, e tinha muito medo que o motivo fosse pois ele estava apaixonado por duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, ele provavelmente teria que escolher só um, e se eles o amassem de volta, oque Sal achava impossivel amarem alguém com um rosto como o dele. Larry também nào conseguia dormir, pelo mesmo motivo de Sal, ele não conseguia parar de pensar em Sal e Coreano Bonito. Uns 15 minutos de pensar depois, eles estavam quase dormindo, pensando como eles se divertiram tanto nesse dia. e depois de mais um tempo acabaram dormindo.</p><p>
  <strike>------------------------</strike>
</p><p>No próximo dia, Coreano bonito acordou cedo, as 7:32 da manhã, ele queria ir novamente a casa de Sal e Larry, pois se divertiram muito ontem, então ele mandou mensagem para Sal, para saber se ele poderia ir na casa dele "<strong>Oii Sal, eu poderia ir de novo em sua casa ou você e o Larry estão ocupados?</strong>" Coreano Bonito realmente esperava que eles não estavam ocupados, mas também estava com um pouco de vergonha de ver eles novamente depois que fez ontem. Enquanto ele esperava ele Sal, que provavelmente ainda estava dormindo, ele resolveu ir escovar os dentes e depois fazer algo para comer, ele fez um café com leite e um sanduíche. Depois de fazer oque precisava, ele resolveu jogar um pouco de Animal Jam no seu computador enquanto esperava Sal e Larry responderem. Um tempo depois, seu celular vibrou, e tinha uma mensagem de Sal "<strong>Oii, hoje o Larry vai começar a me ensinar a desenhar, se você quiser pode vir junto!</strong>" Coreano Bonito ficou muito feliz com a mensagem de Sal, e foi correndo se arrumar para ir até a casa deles.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Continua...</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>